Liver and Onions
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Shinobu decides to make a delicious lunch for Miyagi and him to share together at the university; then the two share a lovely smut-filled evening. The title was a last minute choice. Old fic is old.


**AN: **Sorry to post this tripe on . I don't remember if it's even any good or not- I wrote it up a long time ago for a friend and she always says all my crap is good, so I thought I might as well share it with others. So here you go, I guess…

Also, I wrote this back when I tossed random Japanese into fics- while I tried to correct most of that, I may have missed some. I just skimmed through it before posting, so I apologize in advance if you happen upon any weeaboo crap.

**Warning:** Yaoi, of course- and sex…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica

…………………………………………………….

Shinobu stared, appreciatively, at the contents of the bento box that sat before him with a feeling of accomplishment. He'd spent nearly fifteen minutes earlier that day, glowering into the window of a shop that offered deliciously packaged foods and had seriously debated on whether or not he should just buy it and arrange it in his own bento boxes in an attempt to pass it off as his own…

He prided himself on the fact that he'd managed to finally make the right choice; he'd turned away from temptation and sprinted home. He spent nearly four hours working on the masterpiece that sat before him, and it actually smelled delicious!

He stole a glance up at the clock. It was nearing one o'clock PM. He knew Miyagi would probably take his lunch around that time, so now he could join him. He finished putting everything together and set the bento boxes in two separate bags, making sure that he could hurry with them in his hold without fear of dropping or spilling them, and he made his way toward the school.

…………………………………………………….

Upon arriving at the main gate, he was stopped by his father, who admonished him for not attending his classes, and had to persuade his father into believing that his university had canceled classes for that day due to an explosion that had occurred in the chemistry department.

His father didn't have time to argue, so he gave Shinobu the benefit of the doubt, for the time being, and continued off to a meeting at another school… hopefully not Shinobu's.

He was stopped yet again by evil Devil Kamijou in the hall, who gave him the same lecture- topping it off with: 'If you were in _my _class, you'd be held back!!!'

He had taken so long to scold Shinobu he had run late for his next class. Shinobu figured it was humorously ironic and that he would be sure to bring it up when next he saw the bastard.

Finally, he pushed open the door to Miyagi's office, practically sparkling.

His happiness flew out the window when he saw his lover sitting at his desk, grading papers or something boring like that—and munching on pizza!!! PIZZA!!

Miyagi glanced up from his work and his eyes lit up. He covered his mouth and waved with his other hand, and Shinobu turned away. Even though he was a little disappointed at the fact that his hard work had been, for the most part, all for nothing, his lover looked happy to see him, and that made him a little happy.

"Where are you going?!" Came a muffled question as Shinobu reached for the door.

The teen blinked when he felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"Shinobu-chin, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Shinobu mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Why would you come in and just leave? Wrong door? Ah- your father just left-"

"I came to see you." Shinobu mumbled.

"Hmmmm…" Miyagi pulled away, suddenly, turning to look at the clock. "…Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Some dumb student mixed two wrong chemicals together and it resulted in an explosion, so the school's been closed for the day… someone was hurt, I think, and they want to check to make sure the air is okay."

"That's a good lie!" Miyagi praised.

"It's not a lie!" Shinobu fumed, turning and handing Miyagi a bag. "I thought we'd have lunch together, but it looks like you're already having some. I went through all the trouble of making it and you ordered pizza."

"Ah… but we can still eat together." Miyagi ruffled his lover's hair. "Pull up a seat!"

"Are we eating pizza, or my bento?"

". . ." Miyagi thought for a moment. His decision would determine whether or not he got any sex for the next few days, so it was not one to be made lightly. "Why, the bento you worked so hard on, of course! I can have pizza any time, and it's probably not as good for me as your bento- so let's eat!"

Shinobu's eyes narrowed. "Are you eating it because you WANT to eat it?"

"You're a life saver, Shinobu-chin! This pizza is so greasy and gross- I'm only eating it because I was too busy to go out and get something to eat and because I was sick of ramen!"

"…Really?" Shinobu blinked, happily. To Miyagi, the look was worth eating a hundred cabbage stir fry meals…

"Really." Miyagi smiled.

They chatted lightly as they ate. Shinobu made sure not to ask too many questions, since he knew his lover must be busy. He was hoping Miyagi would comment on how good the food was, but he seemed too absorbed in his work…

This was made apparent by the next question that escaped the professor's lips:

"So how was school today?"

Shinobu glared. "…What're you, getting Alzheimer's disease, old man? I told you! There was an explosion!"

"Oh that's right, that's right…" Miyagi replied, absent-mindedly as he shook his head and marked a big fat 'F' at the top of a student's paper.

"…Well, you're busy, and I'd probably ought to get going…" Shinobu muttered, frowning. "You have a class in a few minutes…"

"I do….?" Miyagi stared at the papers in his hands, grading the last one before glancing at his watch. "It's another ten minutes away… are you in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"No." Shinobu replied, pulling his knees up to his chest. Miyagi only appeared to have a few more pages to grade, so maybe then the man would pay proper attention to him.

"So how was school?"

"…" At the moment, that seemed like a definite possibility.

"It blew up."

"ACK! Right…" Miyagi hit himself on the head, shaking it violently. "Sorry, Shinobu-chin," He set the papers aside. "So is that for the rest of the day?"

"Yes. Want me to have dinner ready for you when you get home?" The teen inquired, resting his chin between his knees.

"Yeah, that would be great…" Miyagi smiled.

"Maybe I can help you with your work?" Shinobu offered, suddenly, taking one of the papers. "What determines the student's grade?"

Miyagi snatched it back with a smirk. "You think working your way up to my level is something unnecessary? That you can just plop down in Kamijou's chair and do his and my job? If he were here, I'd have to shield you with my body."

"It doesn't look so hard." Shinobu huffed. "And if it's anything like my father, all you have to go by is whether or not you like the person."

Miyagi laughed at that. "Sorry, Shinobu-chin; that may be what it seems like on the outside, but I'm sure your father puts a lot more work into his decisions than it seems… same with me, and same with you, if I recall."

"Hmm…" Shinobu looked away.

Miyagi took up another piece of paper. "Though there _is _something satisfying about giving students you don't like, who don't apply themselves, and who have bad attitudes and who you ultimately can't stand, a" He marked the paper with a big red 'F,' "failing grade." He smiled, pleased.

Shinobu smiled, lightly.

"Sadist."

"You'd know best. Now then… about this school being exploded nonsense… will the school still be closed tomorrow?"

"Don't know…" Shinobu shrugged.

"…Well be sure to keep studying… do your best."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"I have some boring stuff to do- and I don't want you to think I have a boring job, so I don't want you to see."

"I already think your job is boring, and I definitely pity you- you work for my father."

"Brat." Miyagi huffed as Shinobu got up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "…Shinobu…"

"The door is closed, I just want a goodbye kiss…" Shinobu smiled.

Miyagi smirked, leaning his head back, and Shinobu kissed him, slowly, trying to savor it.

When their lips parted, he paused, breathing in the sigh Miyagi released before pulling back and heading out the door.

"…I'll see you at home." Miyagi went back to work.

"I'll have dinner ready." Shinobu opened the door, heading out.

"Oh and Shinobu?"

"Mm?" Shinobu poked his head back into the office.

"I don't know what you made, but it felt as though my taste buds had died…"

Shinobu's heart sank and he frowned, eyes lowering sadly to the floor.

"…and went to heaven." Miyagi finished his sentence with a smirk, licking the empty bottom of the bento for emphasis.

Shinobu looked up quickly, cheeks pink from the compliment and from seeing his lover's tongue. "W-weirdo! Don't do things like that!"

"I like licking the bare bottoms of things…"

"Kkkkhhhhhee!!" Shinobu grit his teeth, his whole face going red as he pivoted and hurried home; hoping he could remember exactly how he'd made what he'd made.

…………………………………………………….

Miyagi arrived home early, for once, opening the door and tossing his jacket over the back of his couch.

He paused beside his houseplant and knelt down to check and see if it had enough water.

"Welcome home!" Shinobu looked up from reading a magazine in the kitchen. "I lied; I guess… dinner's almost ready, though."

"I'm back…" Miyagi muttered, feeling the leaves of his droopy plant. "You don't get enough attention and you wilt, what a baby."

"Eh?!" Shinobu looked up, annoyed, before glaring at the stupid plant. "…Miyagi… how was work?"

"Fine, how was school?"

Shinobu grit his teeth before huffing, realizing Miyagi was only joking. The professor waltzed into his kitchen, merrily, peering over Shinobu's shoulder.

"Hwoo, Shinobu-chin! It smells so good! I still don't know what it is, but it's my new favorite, you should make it every day-"

"It's liver and onions."

"-and I'd… eat… it……….." Miyagi trailed off.

Shinobu continued cooking, not noticing the blue color that had washed over his lover's face. He glanced at the stove, turning it off.

Miyagi was still staring disgustedly off into space and Shinobu poured the contents of the pot he'd pulled off of the stove into a strainer in the sink.

Wait, no… there had been noodles… they were definitely noodles… perhaps it was some kind of joke…

"Well, good is good, no matter what it turns out to be!" Miyagi laughed, nervously.

"It's not liver and onions."

Miyagi let out a sigh of relief and Shinobu shook his head, smirking. "Sit down. Tell me about your day."

"…Uh… well, I went to work… then I worked… and Shinobu-chin came to see me during lunch… then I worked some more… then I came home!"

Shinobu huffed, sitting down, too.

"And your day, Shinobu-chin?"

"I went to school, found out it was closed, started walking home, saw some bento boxes in the window of a shop, decided to try making one just like it, spent four hours making it, went to give it to you, had lunch with you, came back, cleaned up a little, studied, did some homework, masturbated, had a shower, then got to work cooking this, then you came home."

"…What… was that before cooking?"

"Shower?"

"No… before that…"

"Studied?"

"After that…"

"Did homework."

"After that."

"Shower?"

"…Mm…" Miyagi's eyes narrowed.

They both ate, and while they ate, they talked, each trying to top the other's stories about random topics; news, politics, people they met, things that happened to them, etc.

When they were finished, Miyagi cleaned and put away the dishes while Shinobu lay, sprawled out, on the floor in the living room, listening to the television as he worked on some math problems.

When Miyagi had finished, he came over and laid down on the couch, tiredly.

"No work today?" Shinobu asked, sliding the page he had been working on in-between two pages of his text book and closing it, slipping it easily into his backpack.

"There's always work to be done, but for now, I'd like to relax." Miyagi muttered, massaging his temples and shutting his eyes.

"Miyagi, are you tired?" Shinobu asked, crawling over and sitting in front of the couch, reaching up to pat his lover on the head.

Miyagi didn't reply, he only swatted at Shinobu's hand.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu climbed up onto the couch, lying down on top of Miyagi, who let out something that wasn't quite a sigh but wasn't quite a laugh, but was something in between. Slowly, he raised a hand to Shinobu's back, rubbing it, gently.

"Sorry, Shinobu-chin… I've been busy lately."

"That's okay… if you _want, _I could arrange for an explosion at YOUR school."

"You really are a little terrorist, aren't you?" Miyagi scoffed, and Shinobu blinked, confused.

"No students would be terrorized, they'd be happy… only workaholics like you would panic. Having to relax for a day? I don't think you'd know what to do with yourself."

"But I'd know what to do with Shinobu-chiiin…" Miyagi purred with a smirk.

Shinobu smiled, turning his head and burying his nose in Miyagi's neck, inhaling and taking in his lover's scent, a mix of cologne, after-shave and whatever it was that made Miyagi smell like Miyagi when he wasn't wearing either of those.

"Mmm…." Miyagi groaned, starting to fall off the couch. "Shinobu- oh nooo… AAAAaaaaaaaaah..." He raised his voice, then lowered it, drawing it out in a long cry so as to make it sound like he had fallen a long distance as the two slowly sank to the floor.

"You are such a DORK." Shinobu raised his head, annoyed, and Miyagi yawned. "Don't yawn!"

"Kids really take things too seriously."

"I'll show you who's a kid and I'll show you who's boring!" Shinobu huffed, undoing Miyagi's tie and yanking it from under his lover's collar, whipping it against the couch for emphasis.

"Oooh, Shinobu-chin, _that's hot."_ Miyagi goaded his young lover, placing his hands on his slender hips.

"Want me to tie you up?" Shinobu asked, folding the tie in half and stretching it out after wrapping either side around his hands. He then pressed it to Miyagi's mouth, smiling, playfully. "Or shall I gag you?"

"Why would _anyone _want to gag _me?_"

"Hmmm…" Shinobu tilted his head to the side, lowering the tie as he thought up some reasons and some people; most of whom Miyagi worked with, and while he was distracted, Miyagi took hold of his tie and twisted one of Shinobu's hands around the other, somehow securing the tie around the boy's slim wrists.

"…Wait …What just happened?" Shinobu stared blankly down at his wrists and gasped as he was suddenly lifted up and hoisted over Miyagi's shoulder, and carried that way into the bedroom by an obviously excited Miyagi.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu protested as he was promptly dumped on the bed. Memories from their first attempt at sex- well… his first attempt at sex, Miyagi's _second _attempt at _traumatizing _the poor boy, came flooding back into Shinobu's mind.

He pulled his hands closer to his chest and lowered his gaze to the bed for a moment.

Miyagi hadn't noticed as he began undoing the buttons on his shirt with one hand, the other placed firmly over his hip as he stood there, staring at Shinobu, adoringly. But once he noticed the change in the boy's demeanor, he paused; on the last button.

"Shinobu-chin…?" And then it dawned on him. He had just tossed the teenager onto the bed in exactly the same fashion he had at that time…

Frowning, he knelt on the bed, leaning forward.

Shinobu looked up just in time to receive a very comforting kiss.

He sighed softly, lowering his tied wrists to his lap and Miyagi reached down to free the boy's hands, but Shinobu pulled them away.

"It's fine… let's have some fun…" Shinobu mumbled, leaning into another kiss.

Miyagi smirked into the kiss, moving the hand up to caress Shinobu's soft cheek; his thumb rubbing up and down, gently.

"Mm… Miyagi…" Shinobu pulled back, breaking their kiss.

"Shinobu-chin… roll over…"

"…" Shinobu bowed his head, glaring up at his lover from under thick bangs. He would never admit to this out loud; but every time he and Miyagi engaged in sex, he secretly considered it making-love, and he got a little irritated when Miyagi would say things bluntly like: 'blow me', or 'roll over,' and the bastard claimed HE didn't have any tact!

"…Roll over, Shinobu-chin… I'm going to kiss your back." Miyagi smiled and Shinobu flushed deeply, rolling over just to hide his blush, burying it in the comforter beneath him.

Miyagi chuckled. That soft, low, husky laugh of his always calmed Shinobu- except when it pissed him off, that is…

Shinobu began shivering as Miyagi slid his shirt up his back to his nape.

Miyagi trailed behind the fabric with a string of warm, chaste kisses.

After spending eight hours of his day cooking a meal to please his lover, Shinobu felt he deserved a little romantic atmosphere...

Having his lover kissing his back so tenderly filled him with an inexpressible happiness. He wanted to touch Miyagi; to hold him; to taste him; to smell him; to feel their bodies crushed together and moving; he wanted his lover inside of him…

Slowly, he got to his knees, and Miyagi pulled back of course, watching as the boy reached down, tugging off his own shirt- or trying, before staring down at his wrists… because his hands were tied, he couldn't pull his shirt over his hands…

"…Crap."

Miyagi laughed softly, reaching down and unzipping his lover's pants.

"What about my shirt?" Shinobu asked, struggling to free his wrists. "…and where did you learn to tie people up like this? Scratch that… I don't want to know…"

Miyagi smirked, rubbing his thumb across the bulge in Shinobu's underwear.

Shinobu let out a small; 'Mpf!' and furrowed his brows as his eyes snapped shut. He shrugged his shoulders and Miyagi watched, smirking, as the boy's breathing became a little heavier.

Shinobu carefully raised his arms above Miyagi's head before lowering them so that they were wrapped around his lover's neck. Miyagi smiled warmly at the boy and he placed his hands on his waist, pulling him even closer and kissing him.

The teen's fingers wove into Miyagi's hair as their tongues slid over one another, no one really fought for dominance, they just kissed as loudly and wetly as possible. Shinobu moved his arms and trailed his hands down over his lover's chest, and he grabbed hold of one side of Miyagi's open shirt, tugging it over the man's shoulder before moving on to the other.

Miyagi let go of Shinobu and shrugged his shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it as Shinobu glowered down at his own shirt; still wrapped around his wrists.

Soon, Shinobu found himself lying on the bed, his lover's tongue sliding down the middle of his chest and down, along his firm abdomen toward his navel.

"M-Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered, reaching up for Miyagi's hair, but Miyagi grabbed his wrists, placing the boy's hands over the bulge in his underwear.

Miyagi lifted his head with a smirk, but his expression changed when he saw his lover's pouting face. He paused before smiling, reaching up with his free hand and running the backs of his fore- and index-fingers along Shinobu's cheek.

"I love you…" Miyagi told his lover.

Shinobu's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled. "Miyagi…"

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi tugged Shinobu's pants down, smirking again. "You start."

"Haven't you already started?" Shinobu huffed.

"Excite me."

Shinobu flushed. He didn't have a comeback for that one, so instead, he reached into his pants.

Miyagi pouted when Shinobu didn't pull himself out; rather, he just fondled himself from inside, shoulders shrugging up again as his face darkened in color, eyes shutting tight and brows furrowing as his breathing became labored.

"Shinobuuu-chiiiin, such a tease." Miyagi smirked, cupping his hand under Shinobu's right nipple and leaning up, tracing his tongue along Shinobu's jaw line.

"Aaah…" Shinobu gasped, softly, stroking himself faster from beneath his pants and boxers. "Mi-Miyagi… wh-why do I have to…?"

"We haven't done it in a few days, we can probably do it a few times, knowing how you let things build up."

"Stupid Miyagi!"

"Stupid _Shinobu._" Miyagi countered with a smirk, kissing Shinobu's cheek, tenderly and giving his nipple a gentle tweak.

"No!" The kiss had lulled the teen into a false sense of security and he hadn't been expecting the attack to his chest. His hand stopped and he panted for a second. "Miyagi…"

"Why did you stop?" Miyagi teased him, playing with his nipple some more.

Shinobu pulled out of his hold, backing up and he laid down, sliding his pants down his thighs.

Miyagi grabbed them at his knees and tugged them the rest of the way off, then grabbing the waistband of the teen's underwear, tugging them down and sliding them off with ease.

Still blushing madly, the teen got up on his knees, heading over to Miyagi and wrapping his arms around his neck yet again.

"Miyagi… stop teasing me…"

"Alright, alright…" Miyagi huffed, catching the kisses Shinobu pressed to his lips and returning them with just as much eagerness.

Once again, Shinobu found himself being pressed against the bed.

He reached between their bodies as they kissed, trembling fingers working at Miyagi's pants. He paused after a moment and tore away, glowering down at the evil barricade that was keeping him from what he needed.

"What- why- FIVE buttons?" Shinobu snapped, furiously.

"Yeah, try havin' to pee."

"Why do you even OWN- never mind." Shinobu muttered, gripping at each side and tearing them open.

Miyagi's jaw dropped. "Shinobu-chin-!!"

"I'll buy you a new pair- a GOOD pair- one that _doesn't _have ten buttons." Shinobu snapped, shoving Miyagi over and yanking his pants down.

"Heh…" Miyagi laughed softly, trying to get over the fact that the pants that looked best on him had just been ruined by his impatient lover. "…Aggressive Shinobu in bed… this is a nice switch…"

"You want me to be aggressive more often?" Shinobu blinked.

"…" Miyagi smirked. "Not really… I only have so many pairs of pants and I doubt I would ever come to appreciate having to go buy more every time you feel like asserting some kind of make believe dominance."

"Make believe?" Shinobu glared. "Miyagi, you may top me in bed, but who's the one wrapped around who's finger outside of bed?"

"Finger?" Miyagi chose only to hear one word out of that sentence as he poked his finger inside of Shinobu, grinning evilly when the teen let out a surprised, unguarded yelp.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Looks like you're wrapped around my finger."

"PERVERT!"

"But you already knew _that._" Miyagi wiggled his finger around and Shinobu groaned, leaning into Miyagi and wrapping his arms around him.

'He's absolutely right.' Miyagi smirked, raking his fingers through Shinobu's hair as he continued fondling his lover's ass. 'I'm all yours, Shinobu-chin… you absolutely own me… not that I'd ever say it out loud, you little brat.'

"Mi-Miyagi…" Shinobu groaned, grinding his hips over Miyagi's.

"Mpf…" Miyagi paused, and Shinobu did it again. "…Alright, Shinobu-chin, do something for me, and I promise to make you feel good."

"Do something for you?" Shinobu asked, pulling away a little.

"I told you to excite me, and all you did was tease me- and you have the gall to call me the tease?"

"You want me to excite you?" Shinobu huffed. "Fine, sit back, relax, and prepare to cum without even being touched."

"I'm a _real _man, Shinobu, it'll take more than visual to get me to cum."

"We'll see about that." Shinobu snapped, leaning against the pillows and spreading his legs, wide.

The smile remained on Miyagi's smug face, but his eyes lowered from Shinobu's gaze to… well, you can guess.

Shinobu, pleased with himself, reached down between his legs with his hands, wrists tied, and he began stroking himself; slowly at first.

As Miyagi watched, the smile fell from his face. He became engrossed with watching his lover pleasure himself. His eyes would dart occasionally from his lover's hands on his cock, up to Shinobu's orgasmic expression, then back down, taking everything in.

Shinobu could sense his lover's gaze glued to him; could almost feel the heat emanating off the older man, and occasionally he'd steal a glance at his lover. He was lucky enough only to peek when Miyagi's eyes were focused on his nether regions.

Having his lover watch him so intently was a complete turn on, and Shinobu found himself accidentally releasing an unrepressed moan.

Miyagi grit his teeth. His cock was hard and he felt a tad uncomfortable being unable to touch himself, as per Shinobu's challenge.

The boy's hole would tighten and then relax as he bucked his hips, muscles tensing; and Miyagi thought for a moment that perhaps he might actually cum without being touched…

But he couldn't let Shinobu win, so he headed over on his knees, kneeling before his lover, who's eyes slid open, slowly, though they remained half-lidded and glazed over, his lips parted as small gasps escaped him.

"Alright, you've got me in the mood, now I get to join in." Miyagi huffed.

"Who needs _you_?" Shinobu teased with a challenging smirk. "I think I'm doing fine on my own..." He gave his dick one more tug and gasped, shutting his eyes again as his cum splattered across Miyagi's chest. He panted, sinking into the pillows behind him.

Slowly, he came down from his high and he glanced, nervously, at his horny lover, who had trailed a finger up his own slick chest, then he pulled his finger out to take a look at the line of goo that strung from his peck to his finger, interested.

"S-sorry…" Shinobu apologized, nervous at the expression Miyagi was wearing. He'd seen it rarely- usually only when they started going out, when Miyagi would get pissed and then try something dangerous- like that time he'd found out about Shinobu having made plans to go to Australia after having answered Shinobu's cell…

It was a dangerous look, indeed, but he hadn't really seen it since then…

Slowly, Miyagi licked the goo on his fingertip, and Shinobu wasn't sure if that turned him on or grossed him out…

"M-Miyagi…?" He whispered, still breathing heavily from exertion.

Miyagi smirked.

He pinned Shinobu to the bed and pulled his cock out, poking it against Shinobu's hole.

"Miyagi… " Shinobu gasped, "Wait-"

"What's wrong?" Miyagi huffed, annoyed with having to stop.

"…T-take it easy…"

"…Are you hurt?" Miyagi asked.

"…N-no…" Shinobu whispered, nervously.

"Then why should I take it easy? You're ready for it, right?"

"…Yeah, but-"

"Good."

Shinobu closed his eyes, wincing when he felt the head of his lover's cock push through that tight ring of muscle at his back entrance.

"…Relax, Shinobu-chin… you're only hurting yourself by tensing…" Miyagi groaned, but didn't move any slower or do anything to otherwise relax the boy.

"Aah-aaaaah!" Shinobu pressed his fists against Miyagi's chest, unable to do much else, since they were tethered together. "Th-that hurt!"

"Since when do _you _complain in bed?" Miyagi teased, reaching down and running his finger along Shinobu's hardened shaft.

"Mi-Miyagi…" Shinobu whimpered as Miyagi continued forcefully fucking him. "It- hu-hurts… you're doing it too hard…"

"Well, you shouldn't have turned me on so much."

"You told me to!" Shinobu argued, groaning when Miyagi's hand wrapped around him and began pumping, relentlessly.

"Ah- be more gentle- aaah- aaaaah!!" Shinobu moaned, softly, calming down as the pleasure began to build up. "Miyagi… I'm going to cum!"

"Again, so soon?" Miyagi smirked, reaching down and pushing Shinobu's cock against the boy's firm abdomen, watching with sadistic pleasure as the boy's cum shot up, squirting over the boy's chest, neck, and face.

"Aaaah…" The boy moaned, softly, pressing his forehead to Miyagi's collarbone. "Y-you're just mad because I almost made you cream yourself!"

"You think so?" Miyagi smirked, biting Shinobu's neck, gently, but enough to make the boy go hard immediately.

"Miyagi… stop!"

"What's the matter? Can't go for three?" Miyagi asked, stroking him again.

"I don't know!"

"Guess we'll find out, then." Miyagi smirked, still pumping in and out of his lover, ready to lose it himself.

"Miyagi, give me a break, my… my…" Shinobu gasped, softly, and he struggled to free his wrists, but to no avail. Miyagi pressed him harder into the bed, thrusting harder and grunting and stifling his own moans above Shinobu, who whimpered, watching his lover's face as he reached his climax. Feeling Miyagi's cum fill up his ass, Shinobu screamed softly, coming yet again.

Miyagi panted into his lover's neck before pulling out. The sound made Shinobu go hard again.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Miyagi groaned, glancing down at his lover's dick. "…Are you on drugs or something?"

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked, his innocently offended face was too adorable, even for words. "It's not my fault I have more endurance than you!"

"What's this have to do with endurance?" Miyagi huffed, laying down and tugging his lover up on top of him.

"I've cum three times and you've only cum once- that makes me better."

"BY WHAT STANDARDS, YOU DAMN BRAT?!" Miyagi snapped. "You should learn to hold it- if you really had more endurance, you wouldn't cum so many times."

"…Are you mad?" Shinobu huffed, annoyed, resting his cheek against Miyagi's chest. "I thought it made you happy when I cum."

"Oh God… stop saying things like that…"

"Why?" Shinobu raised up to straddle Miyagi, but his answer was poking him in the ass. "…Oh… it turns you on when I talk about coming? You're a pervert!"

"It turns me on when you say cute things."

"BASTARD!" Shinobu blushed.

"What?" Miyagi smiled, and seeing it relieved Shinobu a little.

"…Miyagi?"

"Hmm?" Miyagi wiped his forehead, tiredly.

"…You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, why?" Miyagi blinked.

"…You looked mad a little bit ago… I was scared."

Miyagi scoffed. "_Most people _don't become so easily turned on when they're scared. Being afraid has the opposite effect on most guys, you know."

"Because… your face, even though it was kind of scary…" Shinobu trailed off, huffing. "Don't make me say it."

"What face? This face?" Miyagi grinned, pointing at his face.

"NO."

"Meanie." Miyagi placed his hands on Shinobu's waist, lifted him, then slid his cock up his lover's ass, shocking the unsuspecting boy.

"Aaah! Miyagi-! I thought you didn't want to-"

"Does it _feel _like I don't want to?" Miyagi reached over for Shinobu's hands and slid the shirt up his arms, untying his wrists.

"Thank you… uah!" Shinobu gasped as Miyagi tossed the shirt, then retied Shinobu's hands, behind his back this time. "You asshole!"

Miyagi smirked, taking Shinobu by the waist again, lifting him a little, then letting him drop. Shinobu grunted, before huffing.

"I'm not helping!"

"Who asked you to?" Miyagi smirked, grabbing his waist again, lifting his lover and pulling back a little at the same time, before slowly, gently lowering him and bucking his own hips up into the motion, grunting as his cock rammed against Shinobu's prostate.

"Nnn…" Shinobu moaned, softly, lowering his chin to his chest as he struggled to free his hands from behind his back.

"Chin up, Shinobu." Miyagi smirked, ramming into him again and groaning.

Shinobu panted and hissed as his lover continued fucking him from beneath.

He flattened the bottoms of his feet against the mattress and lifted up, helping Miyagi and then crying out as he impaled himself again. "Ah- Miya… Miyagi… it feels so…" He lifted his hips again, doing most the work this time, riding his lover, hornily, teeth clenched tight as well as his eyes. He moaned softly every time his lover's dick nudged or rammed against his prostate.

He squirmed from atop his lover, constantly trying to free his arms as he raised his hips up and down.

After a few moments, Miyagi placed a hand on Shinobu's lower back, pulling him forward a little. Leaning forward, himself, he ran his tongue up Shinobu's stomach and slid it over to one of the boy's taut nipples, licking it before biting, gently and tugging with his teeth.

"Aaaah-! MIYAGI!!!" Shinobu cried, and gasped when Miyagi nipped again, his lover's hand pumping at his cock, playfully.

"Shinobu-chin, are you about to cum?" Miyagi smirked, glancing up.

"Y-yeah…" Shinobu whimpered and Miyagi grunted.

"Me, too… let's cum together."

"K-kay…" Shinobu gasped as Miyagi slammed into him once more from below, and he felt his dick tighten once more. "Miyagi…" He moaned his lover's name as he came, folding over, and he heard his own name being grunted into his ear as Miyagi's load filled his ass again.

After a moment of recovery, Miyagi's now softened penis slipped naturally from Shinobu's relaxed hole, and Shinobu collapsed full on top of him, wrists still bound behind his back.

"Miyagi… untie me…" Shinobu whispered, "I'm exhausted."

"If you want me to untie you," Miyagi muttered, equally as tiredly, "Give me a kiss."

"Idiot…" Shinobu muttered, squirming his way up his lover's chest and pecking him gently on the lips.

"Thanks for lunch and dinner, Shinobu-chin… I'll cook tomorrow, and you can take a break…"

"Good…" Shinobu muttered as he felt Miyagi's hands on his wrists, freeing him. "Because there's no way in hell I'll be able to sit _or _stand tomorrow… I'm just going to spend all day in bed."

His hands were freed, and he was fairly tempted to use them to choke Miyagi to death, but he refrained out of love. Instead, he placed his palms against Miyagi's chest, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi whispered into his lover's hair. "Don't you want to get cleaned up?"

"Let's just stay like this a little longer…" Shinobu mumbled, sleepily.

Miyagi smiled. He could always shower in the morning. Wrapping an arm around Shinobu, he yanked the covers up over them, closing his eyes, as well.

"Good night, Shinobu."

"I love you…" was his lover's mumbled reply.

**Fin**


End file.
